Uzumaki Naruto fusion master
by 61394
Summary: Darui takes Naruto and Hinata away from Konoha watch as they grow into the strongest shinobi Kumo"s seen in generations kekkei genkai naruto and small harem rated m for gore
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto Fusion Master

Disclaimer I am not Mahashi Kishimoto this will be the only disclaimer for this story enjoy

Darui of Kumo was walking through Konoha after a meeting that could be described as dull looking for a hotel

"This village is so huge there must be a hotel somewhere" said Darui as he continued walking around the village

"Kill the demon" Darui looked to see a blonde hair and blue eyes in dirty clothes run into an alley followed by a mob of civilians armed with rakes butcher knives even a lead pipe Darui angered that someone would do this to a child leaped onto the rooftops

"Please what did I do to you" said the three year old as he was cornered against a wall

"You don't remember demon you killed our friends and family now we're going to avenge those who died on that day" said one of the more courageous civilians as they charged at him the boy closed his eyes waiting for it

Darui looked down and couldn't stand to see this anymore leaped down in between the boy and the civilians

"Get out of our way Kumo trash we have a demon to kill" said the same civilian

"So these are the civilians of Konoha who welcome people with open arms what load of shit that is instead I see you beat up children and are too stupid to tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in"

"What kind of crap are you talking about stand aside Kumo scum so we can kill the demon" the civilians roared their approval and charged forward

Darui sighed and flared his killer intent the reaction was instantaneous as the civilians even the braver ones ran away while two civilian ninjas remained

"That may have worked on the civilians but we fought the Kyubi no Kitsune you can't beat us with that puny amount of killer intent" one of the shinobi sneered and the two charged at Darui

"Arrogant Konoha shinobi" Darui went through hand signs "Storm style laser circus" blue beams of light went through the ninjas killing them

Darui walked over to them

"An instant death more then they deserve" Darui then walked over to the boy he was malnourished and the ratty old clothes were barely hanging onto his body Darui could see three whisker marks on his cheeks like the gold and silver brothers which meant he was either a jinchuriki for the Kyubi or had some of his chakra in him

"Don't hurt me" the boy said

"I'm not going to hurt you does this happen often"

"Uh huh every day on my birthday plus most of the stores in the village won't let me in except for Ichiraku's ramen and some of the clan heads bring food to my apartment"

Well at least not everyone in this village are arrogant swine thought Darui "Listen um"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Darui paled "Hey are you okay"

Holy shit this kid the son of the hot blooded habanero of Konoha getting a closer look Darui saw that he looked like Minato Namikaze the Yodaime Hokage sealed the strongest of the tailed beasts into his own son and these villagers treat him like dirt

"I'm fine Naruto do you want to come with me to my village you'll be respected there"

"Not without Hinata her family treats her like dirt they call her weak and a half blood whatever that is"

"Alright" said Darui

Darui had created a lightning clone that took Naruto outside of the village as he infiltrated the Hyuuga clan estate surprisingly easily for a clan that's supposed to possess the all Seeing Eye Darui ran silently through the estate until he found a room with a three year old girl with blue hair and slightly tan skin

If Darui was angry before it was nothing to how he felt right now

(Flashback)

A twelve year old Darui was assigned to be with his best friend Shee and girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a black tank top and pants with white shoulder guards a katana strapped to her back

"Hey I'm Yukari I hope we can work well together" she said to the two boys smiling

(End flashback)

Yukari was the daughter of the third Raikage and had earned a name for herself during third great shinobi war as the speed demon of Kumo having fought against the seven great ninja swordsmen and the yellow flash and lived to tell the tale during a mission to infiltrate Konoha she had gone missing and was never seen again now Darui knew what happened

"Hyuuga bastards raped my comrade she's probably dead right now Yukari I'm sorry" said Darui as tears fell from his face

Darui picked up the daughter of his dead comrade and left the Hyuuga compound and rendezvoused with his clone and Naruto leaving Konoha behind them


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto Fusion Master

9 Faves and 9 alerts holy guacamole I've never had a story get so big so fast a big shout out to everyone who read the story or reviewed it keep doing that I enjoy reading your reviews (When it's actually about the story and not my punctuation) so anyway on to chapter 2

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk dealing with the enemy of all from the poorest of civilians to the richest Daimyos and most powerful Kages **paper work**

"There's even more than usual that's never a good thing" as Sarutobi began sorting through the paperwork mostly from the civilian council who were more arrogant then even the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan put together

After three hours of sorting through all of the paperwork most of it ridiculous demands from the civilian council with the always pleasant to put the denial stamp on execute the demon form which he got at least once a month taking the chance with this rare break he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha as he was about to open the book and all its perverted glory

"Hokage Sama we have an emergency" as a Anbu appeared in the room

Why does something always happen when I'm about to read my Icha Icha "Anbu report"

"Hai sir Naruto Uzumaki has gone missing his apartment has been ransacked and he is not at the Inuzuka Nara Akimichi Aburame or Uchiha homes all we could find of the de I mean child is a trail of his blood that leads to an alley where we found two dead civilian Jonin"

Sarutobi was furious "assemble the council now I don't care what they're doing just tell them to get their asses here drag them if you have to"

"Hai Hokage Sama" the Anbu said before vanishing

Less than ten minutes later the full council was assembled in the council chambers

"I wonder why Hokage Sama called us here" said Tsume Inuzuka

"Most likely to give the Hyuuga clan as we are the strongest clan in Konoha the Uchiha district" said Hiashi Hyuuga leader of the Hyuuga clan and the one who captured and raped the speed demon of Kumo not that anyone in this room knew that not even the Hokage

Fugaku Uchiha slammed his fist into the desk at that remark "you pale eyed bastard if you want to insult my clan do it to my face so I can prove you Hyuugas aren't as high and mighty as you think you are"

"Sigh Hokage Sama isn't even here yet and this is already troublesome" said Shikaku Nara

Just then a fuming Sarutobi marched into the room letting loose enough killer intent for everyone to be silent

"Hiruzen what is this about" asked Homura

"Hokage Sama must have changed his mind about creating an alliance with the Kumo scum and killed him" said Cokato Roshi the wealthiest and fattest person on the civilian council

"Less than an hour ago I received word that Uzumaki Naruto has gone missing" as expected the civilian council cheered

"Yes the demon scum is gone from our village we have finished the work of our noble Yodaime" said one of the civilian council men before multiple Kunai were thrown into him killing him on the spot

"Anyone else call a three year old boy a demon and I'll personally rip you limb from limb" said a snarling Tsume Inuzuka

"Are there any suspects Hokage Sama perhaps the Kumo Shinobi discovered him and took him out of the village" said Inoichi Yamanka

"In a different scenario you could have been right Inoichi but the Kumo shinobi left this morning" said Shikaku "what clues do we have Hokage Sama"

"We have a trail of Narutos blood and two dead Jonins" said Sarutobi "do you have a theory" asked Sarutobi

"Most likely during the treaty meeting a shinobi infiltrated the village and took Naruto this shinobi would have to have known or been briefed about our intruder detection barrier and that we had invited a representative from Kumo to discuss a treaty someone who wished to use the Kyubi for a purpose that at this point is unknown"

"Hokage Sama why are we even discussing this the demon brat is now someone else's problem" said Koharu

"Are you insane woman did you really not see it I can't say I'm surprised since this village population is made of a babbling bumbling band of baboons" said Shikaku

"What the hell was that gibberish supposed to mean" asked a stupid civilian

"How many people outside of the Yamanka clan have had blonde hair and blue eyes?"

After twenty awkward minutes the civilians finally got it and then they paled "the demon is the heir of our Yodaime why didn't anyone tell us" screamed Cokato

"You couldn't see pass your hatred for the Kyubi Iwa would constantly have sent Assassins plus you easily wouldn't have liked who his mother was"

"I can assure you Sarutobi whoever the wife of the Yodaime was we would have treated her like a queen" said Koharu

The clan heads or at least the ones who weren't pale eyed bastards face palmed at that comment "That's highly unlikely since his wife was Kushina Uzumaki"

"WHAT" screamed a female member of the council who is in no way related to the pink haired Sakura Haruno (Fun fact Sakura got her pink hair from her dad instead of her mom like most people including myself have thought)

"How dare that foreign whore steal the heart of our Yodaime when there were more qualified Konoha women like my daughter" said Cokato

(For those trying to imagine Cokato imagine the sultan from Aladdin but fatter paler and a lot more racist and mean)

"SILENT" screamed Sarutobi leaking more killer intent "We will have Jiraiya track down Naruto and bring him back to Konoha is there anything else that should be addressed now"

"Yes Hokage Sama I would like to address something" said Hiashi "my first born Hinata passed away last night and I have named my nephew Neji Hyuuga as the new clan heir"

"I'm sorry Hiashi may I asked how she died" asked Sarutobi

"Not at all Hokage Sama Hinata had been fighting a genetic disease that attacked her heart over a period of three weeks we were able to create an antibody unfortunately we were too late we will hold onto it incase my second born also acquires it" said Hiashi

"Yes a terrible tragedy if nothing else meeting adjourned"

Three days later Naruto and Hinata were being looked at in a Kumo hospital by a smiling blonde medic shinobi

"Okay I'll be right back okay" the doctor asked the two three year olds

"Ok Doc" answered Naruto

The doctor left and Hinata looked at Naruto "Naruto kun why do you think they took some of my blood"

"I don't think you can complain much at least you weren't told you can't eat the food of the gods"

"You really shouldn't eat ramen all the time like you said this place will be better for us so you have more of a variety"

"But Ramen tastes so good" said Naruto as he cried anime tears

Outside the room looking through a one sided window is Darui and A the Yodaime Raikage and the doctor

"Well was Darui right" asked A

"Hai Raikage Sama after performing the blood analysis Jutsu on young Hinata I can confirm she and Yukari Sama are mother and child"

When A heard the results he slammed his fist into a wall "those Hyuuga swine if I ever see the one who used my baby sister as a breeding machine I'll rip his head off and let Bee destroy it with a tailed beast bomb"

"What about Naruto" asked Darui

"Naruto despite his addiction to ramen seems like a healthy three year old boy no doubt because of the Kyubi healing him"

"Those morons let the offspring of two of their strongest ninjas slip through their fingers well their loss is our gain"

Meanwhile back in the room Naruto fell asleep on the table "**Brat brat BRAT**" Naruto jolted awake and found himself in a sewer in front of a giant cage inside the cage was a giant fox

"Who are you"

"**I am the Kyubi no Kitsune strongest of the Biju legacy of the sage of six paths and I am the reason for your suffering"**

"Were you the one everyone blames me for killing"

"**Your smarter than you look brat yes I am the one who attacked your pathetic village three years ago I respect powerful humans as your father was one of few humans who have faced me in single combat he has earned my respect as have you for not going crazy after the insane amount of abuse so now we're going to make a deal" **

"What kind of deal"

End chapter see ya next time


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Naruto Fusion Master

Nearly twenty faves awesome yay me thanks for reading

* * *

"What kind of deal" asked Naruto

"**You don't want to go back to Konoha do you" **Naruto shook his head

"**Well with what I'm going to give you no one in Konoha will be able to harm you again" **

"How"

"**I'll give you a Kekkei Genkai more powerful than anything still alive with it you'll have access to all five of the chakra natures and the ability to combine them the possibilities are endless plus I'll give you a teacher so you won't have to rely on it like most shinobi with Kekkei Genkai do" **

"Who"

"**Your mother"**

"Wait you knew my mom what was she like did she like ramen was she a strong ninja did she abandon me" Naruto babbled out excited to hear about his mom

"**One question at a time brat from what I understood from your mile a minute questions yes I knew Kushina Uzumaki she was as addicted to ramen as you are but she only ate salt flavored ramen she was as strong as your father in kenjutsu and an equal to the old fart in Suiton ninjutsu and no she didn't abandon you the only reason she wasn't around was because I impaled her and your father on my claw" **

Naruto was sad that his mom was dead but happy she didn't abandon him like all those civilians told him especially that one really fat guy on the council seriously he met people in the Akimichi clan that were twice as thin as that guy

"If she's dead then how can she teach me and who's my dad he sounds awesome"

Suddenly a flash of yellow and red appeared now standing in front of the cage was a woman with red hair next to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes

"Hello Naruto kun" said the woman Naruto in the back of his mind Naruto remembered hearing that voice

"Mama" Naruto asked when the woman nodded at him he ran right into her awaiting arms and hugged her Naruto felt Kushina's arms wrap around him

"My baby I missed you"

After two minutes the two Uzumakis let go and Naruto looked at the blonde man

"You're the Yodaime hokage" the man nodded "and my father" he nodded again expecting Naruto to hug him like he did Kushina instead he got kicked in the shin

"You bastard do you have any idea what I was put through because of you" Naruto looked down to hide his tears "I was kicked out of the orphanage when I could walk I had to learn how to talk from a Yamanka linking his mind with mine I was beaten so often most people could set their clocks to it I lived in a rat nest of an apartment because the civilian council control the amount of money allowed to be given to orphans every month and with what little money I did have didn't last long because I was overcharged for everything all because of you"

The killer intent was so intense it could be felt even by those outside of his mindscape

"It can't be they're dead" said A as he knew of only two people alive who could make such powerful killer intent that it could make the Gobi consider retreating

(To avoid confusion Gobi the biju not the sannin of Iwa from the fox among the rocks)

Back in Narutos mind scape after a couple of minutes of killer intent which surprisingly Naruto was unaffected by even the Kyubi was shocked at that

**When I was in Kushina's mind I saw even the most battle hardened shinobi cringe at the amount of killer intent she could give off alone and yet a three year old isn't even shivering from both of them **

"Wow that was cool old man Hokage never was able to make that much killer intent"

"Kurama I'm curious you said my wife would teach Naruto"

"**I did say that**"

"But how can she do that if she's dead"

"**Simple unlike you she didn't use the reaper death seal so by combining her chakra with mine I'll make a new body for her and pull her soul from the afterlife into it does that explain things to you**"

"Huh" asked a confused Naruto

"It means he can bring your mother back to life Naruto I know I'm not going to win father of the year but call it fathers intuition but I can see you being the leader of where are you now"

"**Kumo**"

"Then you'll probably become the Raikage someday Naruto put yourself in my shoes for a minute would you have asked a family to make a sacrifice that you yourself couldn't make"

Naruto thought about it and reluctantly agreed with his father "no I couldn't"

"Good luck here's some last advice protect those that are precious to you never seek revenge find someone who will love you for you and if you meet a man named Hiashi Hyuuga beat the crap out of him for me"

Naruto nodded his head especially about the last one

"**Okay the sooner this gets done the sooner I get out of here no offense brat" **

"None taken"

Minato was about to say something "**I the Kyubi no kitsune swear on my chakra not to attack Konoha unless they attack me first" **

"Well Naruto I guess this is goodbye take care of yourself"

"No need to worry Minato Kun" said Kushina

"That's when I worry the most" said Minato "Kushina empty vault 23"

Kushina smiled the same kind of smile that teachers from Hogwarts to camp half blood to the Konoha ninja academy recognized the smile of a master prankster

* * *

Two minutes later outside of Narutos mindscape Hinata had fallen asleep but had woken up during the killer intent was watching her friend as he began glowing bright red like he was a human glow stick then the light centered over his belly button before shooting out of him in two directions one went straight through the ceiling the other went next to the bed they were sitting on Hinata was amazed as from the red light a woman appeared

"Uh uh hello"

"Hello little one you must be Hinata chan" Hinata nodded "Naruto will be fine now if you'll excuse me I have to talk with the Raikage who's conveniently outside the room"

Hinata was confused why was the Raikage outside the room

To say that A and Darui were a little bit surprised that Kushina Uzumaki was among the living again would be like saying Jiraiya was only a little bit perverted or that Tsunade only had average size breasts

When she walked over to them A and Darui tried to dispel the genjutsu that they thought was somehow cast

"I'm not a genjutsu you two morons"

Yep it was real only Kushina Uzumaki was strong enough to insult a kage and an elite jonin

"What are the chances of Konoha finding my son here?"

"None I left a blood clone behind to leave the morning after I left"

Kushina smiled "clever with the Kyubi no longer in Naruto you should register him in the academy under a different name" Kushina then explained what happened inside the seal

"That explains why Naruto was glowing red" said Darui "I get the feeling nothing with him will ever be dull"

"So when can I enter Naruto in the academy"

"Classes start tomorrow" said a smiling A "I think my niece will be able to get along with Yugito wouldn't you agree Kushina"

Kushina smiled she was a kage level shinobi and was high candidate for Yodaime hokage they thought in a level of protecting and doing the best for the village

"Yes I think the three will get along just fine" Kushina smiled "now if you'll excuse me I have a vault in Konoha to empty" Kushina disappeared in a red flash leaving the two Kumo ninja shocked

"Did you know she could do Hirashin" (it sounds a lot better in Japanese then in English) asked Darui A could only shake his head Kumo just became a whole lot more powerful not only with someone being able to do Hirashin but this unnamed Kekkei Genkai

* * *

(Let's check on all not pale snake eyed sannin shall we)

In some bare somewhere in the land of fire Tsunade was drinking a mountain of sake to drown out her pain over the deaths of Dan and Nawaki when a slug with a red stripe appeared next to her

"**Tsunade sama there is an abnormality with the contract we believe you should be aware of"**

Tsunade sighed this had better be important as Tsunade left the bar with the slug the slug leaped off expanding to the size of a horse before vomiting up a blue scroll when it made contact with the air it unrolled revealing the names of the last three to sign the contract

"But that's impossible she died three years ago alert me if she summons a slug"

"**Yes Tsunade sama" **

At the same time Jiraiya was in a forest in the land of frost while it was unlikely that Kumo took Naruto if they did it would probably be better off for the boy then leaving him in Konoha he was going to leave no stone unturned

"I wonder if there's a town nearby that I can do research at" said Jiraiya

Just then Jiraiya heard a roar that made all perverted thoughts leave his head "it can't be" Jiraiya went to investigate and to his horror found the Kyubi no kitsune sleeping in a clearing as Jiraiya knew he was no match for the strongest of the nine biju he quickly retreated

"Minato Kushina I failed you"

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha Sarutobi was sitting with his only old teammate who still trained and wasn't an idiot

"These seem to be bad times for Konoha Hiruzen" said Homura as he sips his tea

"Yes first Naruto disappears now the village is split mostly down the middle"

"I wish you were right but your putting too much of a positive spin on it most civilians along with the Hyuuga clan and about 60 percent of the shinobi think not only is Naruto a demon but the Kyubi trapped the human soul of young Namikaze sama in his own body"

"Where the hell do they come up with this crap" asked Sarutobi

"I wish I knew but not everyone hates Naruto every clan but the Hyuuga like Naruto along with this family that runs his favorite ramen stand plus the gay and lesbians"

"How did that happen?"

"They get persecuted almost as much as he did the outcasts stick together" Hiruzen nodded it made sense

Just then two summons appeared on his desk one was a toad the other a monkey both with scrolls

"This can't be good"

"Perhaps the one from the toad is a draft of Icha Icha" said Homura

"We all know I'm never that lucky" said Sarutobi

Homura had to agree there but he wasn't very lucky either as they were paired with the Shodaime fan girl when they were genin

Sarutobi first read the letter from Jiraiya and then the one from his son Asuma the killer intent rolling off of Sarutobi was like standing in front of a tsunami

"Those bastards the civilian council hired someone to raid the hospitals twenty third vault and whoever kidnapped Naruto somehow released the Kyubi"

"I doubt we can fight the Kyubi but the issue with the council can be easily rectified" said Homura

"Yes yes it can Anbu"

Five anbu black ops appeared silently in the room

"Find every member of the civilian council and send them to Ibiki I want to find out every skeleton in their closets before they're charged for treason"

The anbu left with a chorus of Hai Hokage Sama before disappearing from the room

"It seems the god of shinobi is back among mortals" said Homura "well I'll be going now"

"I'll see you tomorrow with helping me pick out a new civilian council after the current one is trialed and executed" said Sarutobi too bad they couldn't deal with Koharu this easily

* * *

(Time skip back on Naruto)

Nine years that's how long academy students are trained in Kumo one such ninja hopeful was Arashi Tatsumaki (Naruto) was a ninja with blonde hair and blue eyes common traits in Kumo wearing a grey shirt with white wrist guards and a sheathed jian with a bronze dragon scabbard grey pants and the ever constant prankster smile that has made the teachers hair go grey for nine years

Sitting with Naruto are his two lovely girlfriends Hinata Yotsuki who wore an outfit like her mother's during her Genin years and Yugito Nii the jinchuriki of the Nibi No nekomata who had her blonde hair in a braid wearing a purple tank top with black pants

"Alright quiet down the sooner I announce the teams the sooner you can get on with your lives" shouted the instructor

"Team 21 Arashi Tatsumaki Hinata Yotsuki and Yugito Nii your sensei is

Cliffhanger see you next time


	4. not a chapter

This is not a chapter

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fanfiction community

Thank you for taking the time out of what I assume is a busy schedule

To read the work of a humble filmmaker

But there is something that must be addressed

I have a learning disability I don't know where to put punctuation

It drove many an English teacher crazy

And even though I am not able to know exactly where to place punctuation

Thousands of readers read my stories every month on every continent

And in more countries then I can count

So if you're looking for something that's grammatically correct

**READ A BOOK **

To those of you who don't insult me for my lack of punctuation

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Naruto Fusion Master

30 Faves and 36 alerts thank you and keep reading

* * *

"Team 21 Arashi Tatsumaki Hinata Yotsuki and Yugito Nii your sensei is Kushina Uzumaki please report outside the academy" said the instructor

Naruto Yugito and Hinata then left the academy outside the academy Kushina is waiting for them

The elder Uzumaki was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with black pants and the Kumo headband around her forehead with a tanto with a blood red sheath and a red fox handle with two Jians on her shoulders in green sheathes and a katana in a black sheathe across her back

"all right meet at training ground nine for your practical exam in ten minutes" before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Well let's get going" said Naruto

"Hai Naruto Kun" said Hinata and Yugito before the newly christened team 21 leaped from roof to roof to training field nine

* * *

on the field waiting for them were Kushina Darui and the jinchuriki of the Hachibi Killer Bee

"all right here's your exam" Kushina Darui and Killer Bee each pulled out a bell "All you have to do is get the bells from us"

The three genins nodded and charged with Yugito going to the left and Hinata going to the right each quickly making hand signs

"**Fire style two tail fire ball jutsu**" from her mouth a fire ball the size of a house came out

"**Lightning style thunder ball jutsu**" in Hinata's hand a baseball size ball of lightning was formed and thrown

Killer bee charged at the fire ball surrounded in red chakra and broke through the fire ball while Darui made a wall of water that took the attack while Darui leaped over the attack and charged at Hinata with his sword

Hinata blocked his sword strike with a kunai before striking at Darui with lightning chakra on her fingers aimed at his knee Darui stopped his sword strike and leaped back forming one handed hand signs

"**Lightning style black panther**" a panther made of black lightning roared at Hinata before pouncing on her Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared next to Naruto

"Thank you Naruto Kun" said Hinata

"No problem Hinata Chan shall we" Hinata nodded both performing hand signs an aura of chakra connected them

"**Storm style laser circus**" from both of their hands two barrages of water like lightning surged at Darui who used Kawarimi to dodge it Naruto and Hinata then ran forward putting chakra into their feet Hinata forming chakra around Narutos hands forming a sphere of spinning chakra

Naruto then charged forward "**Rasengan**" Naruto then slammed the rasengan at Darui who blocked with his sword the sword broke under the power of the rasengan sending Darui pushed back

When Darui stood up Naruto was smiling "looks like you lost Darui senpai" said Naruto held up one of the bells

"It wasn't dull good job Naruto"

Meanwhile Yugito was engaged with Bee in a taijutsu fight when they punched each other sending each other back

"Hey Yugito Chan you need help" yelled Naruto

"I'm good Naruto Kun Matatabi lets kick it up a notch" said Yugito as she was surrounded in red chakra and her eyes became like a cats

"**Don't lose kitten**" said the voice of the Nibi no nekomata in her head

The young jinchuriki then ran at Bee her arm held out Bee also covered in his bijus chakra also charged but at the last minute Yugito ducked under the attack and grabbed the bell

"**BEE HOW THE HELL DID YOU FALL FOR THAT**" Gyuki the Hachibi yelled in his head

"Well we are only using Chunin level skills against them fool ya fool"

Naruto was about to charge his mother when she threw her bell at his feet "Mom why"

"I've seen enough you three are worthy of the title Genin missions begin tomorrow" and with that Kushina disappeared with a red flash

* * *

The next day the dreaded D rank of Kumo was completed by team 21 every of the five great nations had a dreaded D rank all involving capturing the beloved pet of a daimyo or his wife Kumos was to capture the pet parrot of the lightning daimyo's wife

"I really hate you you stupid bird" said Naruto

"Rawk back at ya hairless ape" the parrot said "I'll escape again before the weeks over"

Ten minutes later in the Kumo mission office the parrot was being hugged to death by the Daimyo's wife Naruto Hinata and Yugito while covered in scratch marks from its talons smirked evilly while Kushina was having déjà vu

When the daimyos wife left A smirked "report"

"Mission successful Raikage sama"

"Excellent I have another mission for you Hikari please come in"

And then entered a beautiful girl about eighteen with long black hair that went to her mid back and purple eyes wearing a blue silk kimono

"Team 21 this is Hikari crown princess to the throne of the land of waves"

Team 21 and Kushina bowed showing their respect to the royal in front of them

"Please you don't have to bow I've done nothing to earn your respect" said Hikari with a voice as sweet as honey

Kushina and team 21 immediately stopped bowing "Very well Hikari please explain why you would hire us"

"Of course Shinobi san you see for the past five years my country has been under the control of Gato"

"The shipping tycoon and philanthropist" asked Kushina

"That is merely a cover for his true dealings he has a monopoly over imports and exports and putting extremely taxes on even the simplest of things anyone who has tried to fight back has been brutally and publicly executed"

"Doesn't your father know about this" asked Hinata

"My father is well aware of this and is good friends with Gato both of them are tyrants" Hikari then dropped down on to her knees "I beg you please help my country and remove the tyrants"

"I have a question why not go to Konoha" asked Naruto saying Konoha like a swear word "It's much closer to the land of waves the Kumo is"

"My mother and Uncle told me many times before they died to never set foot into Konoha as and I quote they have dishonored our ancient and noble clan the Uzumakis"

Naruto and Kushina were surprised and quickly got the princess back on her feet

"Raikage Sama we accept the mission and we'll do it for free" said Kushina in a tone that dared the lightning shadow to argue as A **knew** who was the stronger between the two of them he decided on the course of action best for his health

"Go ahead Kushina this could be good for the village"

"Team 21 meet me at the village gates in an hour"

* * *

In the Uzumaki estate Naruto and Kushina walked in "Naruto go pack for a long range mission while I go check on Minato"

Naruto nodded and went to his room in his closet was a collection of storage seals each labeled what it contained in it Naruto simply grabbed the scroll marked A rank mission put it in his pack and changed his shirt to one with a pull up  
mask in case Konoha ninja were also involved somehow

Naruto then went down the hall to see his mom holding his blonde haired blue eyed baby brother

* * *

How you ask is this possible

Well nine years ago his mom had stolen from a hospital vault in Konoha a sperm vault since when his dad was a genin he donated every time he went on a C or higher mission just in case he didn't come back and mom could still have a child with him even though he was kaput

While most of it was useless because of a power failure there was still one useable vial and with help of Kumo medic ninja Minato the second was born

And right now he was crying at the top of his lungs "I wan Nawooto" Naruto chuckled his brother was learning to talk and hadn't figured out how to say his name yet Naruto then walked over to his mom so his little brother could see him

"Hey Minato look at this" Naruto then used the transformation jutsu to turn into random animals from a toad to a rabbit to even baby version of the Kyubi

"Fox Nawooto fox" said Minato laughing

"Yeah that's right your big brother is a fox" said Kushina she then hugged her son "ooh I'll miss you be good for Kasumi okay" Minato laughed again when hearing his favorite baby sitter was coming

"I swear he's just like you" said Kushina

"I wasn't that bad" said Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Kushina were at the gates first soon Hinata and Yugito came along with Hikari

"Um aren't people going to notice that we're travelling with a princess with no body guards" asked Yugito

"Don't worry I've got it covered" said Hikari before transforming to look like a civilian

"Never in a thousand years did I think I would meet a princess who could use jutsu" said Kushina

* * *

(Time skip 1 week and now for the team that is both loved and hated by the Fanfiction community Team 7)

"All right Tazuna explain" said Kakashi to the elder bridge builder after defeating the demon brothers of Kiri

"All right I lied because my village couldn't afford anything higher than a C rank because Gato bleeds us dry if I build this bridge Gato will no longer have a hold over wave that's why he would send shinobi to kill me"

"So what are we going to do Kakashi sensei" asked Sakura

"The Konoha charter states that shinobi should always be humanitarians to civilians unless they are the enemy" states Shino Aburame

"I'm not turning back now" said Sasuke Uchiha

"All right but Tazuna when wave has enough money we expect to be paid the proper mission amount"

"Of course thank you so much for doing this"

Team seven managed to get to wave without any trouble suddenly Kakashis instincts kicked and he threw a kunai killing a rabbit

"That rabbit shouldn't be white this time of year" stated Shino in the usual Aburame monotone

Kakashis instincts kicked again "Get down" a second later a massive sword embedded itself in a tree behind them

"Well copycat Kakashi your in bingo books everywhere from Iwa to Kiri" said a shirtless man wearing camouflage pants his face covered in bandages and the Kiri headband around his forehead

"Momochi Zabuza your reputation precedes yourself" said Kakashi revealing his Sharingan

"Before we begin Kumo you Kumo ninja come out now" said Zabuza

Two seconds four Kumo ninja and a civilian leaped down from the trees

Kakashi quickly observed the Genins there were two girls and a boy a blonde in purple a girl with black hair and dark eyes in black and Kakashi couldn't see much of the boy other than his blonde hair and blue eyes because of the grey mask he was wearing it was the sensei that threw him through a loop

"Kushina"

"Hello Kakashi you've grown" said Kushina

"So the rumors are true the red death of Konoha defected to Kumo"

"Zabuza I'll offer you a chance Kumo would pay whatever you want for you to join us" said Kushina

"I might take you up on that offer but first I want to test myself against the only kunoichi to slaughter the executioner of Iwa"

* * *

And that's where the chapter stops thank you for your continued support and one more thing before I end this chapter

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Naruto Fusion Master

34 favorites and 42 alerts thanks to everyone for reading one announcement before the chapter starts

There's a poll on my profile on what story I should write after I complete a story most are Naruto stories but there's some for other things vote cause the poll will only last till the end of the month

* * *

"Fine with me I haven't had a good fight in years" said Kushina as she unsheathed her two Jians and charged at the former Kiri ninja faster than the Konoha Genin could see

"She's fast" said Sakura in awe at the speed

Kushina and Zabuza than clashed swords the legendary executioner's blade pushed against Kushina's Jians but the Uzumaki stood her ground or water if you wish to be technical before pushing him back

"That woman is amazing sensei why did you act like you knew her" asked Sasuke

"Because I did or at least I thought I did she was once a Konoha ninja but it seems she is nothing but scum for abandoning her village and her son"

Naruto heard this and unleashed some killer intent on the silver haired Jonin

Kakashi looked at Arashi/Naruto "what are you looking at Kumo nin"

"Insult my mother again Konoha ninja and I'll kill you"

"If she's your mother then she's even worse scum for opening her legs for some Kumo trash"

Arashi/Naruto was about to attack but Hinata and Yugito held him back "It's not worth it Arashi" said Yugito

"Arashi Kun we can't start a war"

"Fine Hinata Chan Yugito Chan I won't gut him like a fish for calling my mother a whore"

Meanwhile Kushina and Zabuza flipped back from each other each performing hand signs

"**Water style water dragon jutsu**" from behind both ninjas dragons made of water rose from the water and clashed with each other

While the dragons clashed Kushina placed her hands into the water "**Water style gale storm**" the surface of the water exploded knocking Zabuza into a tree

Kushina walked over to Zabuza "So have you made a decision"

"Thanks for the battle but I have my own goals and joining Kumo isn't one of them" said Zabuza

"Very well I'll respect your choice"

"But I won't" Kakashi said both his hands surrounded by lightning chakra "I'll kill you Zabuza and you you traitorous whore"

Kakashi ran across the water only for senbon needles to enter his legs and person of unknown gender dressed like a Kiri hunter ninja landed by Zabuza and Kushina

"Hatake Kakashi you will not touch my sensei or the mother of my student not as long as blood flows through my veins"

"She is a rouge ninja of Konoha she needs to die"

"You and your students should leave now Hatake and protect your client I won't ask again" Haku said before picking up the older ninja and tossing him back to genin team and Tazuna

"Still cold as ice Haku sensei" Arashi/Naruto said

"And you still have to control your temper Arashi I look forward to seeing your progress" Haku said before picking up Zabuza and vanishing in a poof of smoke

"Well Kakashi I'd say it's nice to see you but after that display I would be lying through my teeth Arashi Hinata Yugito Hikari lets go"

"Yes Kushina san" "Hai Kushina sensei"

And with that team 21 of Kumo left the clearing followed by a glaring Kushina

"Maybe I should have gone to Kumo" said Tazuna

"Tazuna san Konoha is the strongest of the five great nations and we will protect you" said Kakashi

"I'll believe it when I see it"

* * *

In a dark office the tyrannical midget known as Gato was standing in an office with a man in his early sixties in fine silk robes with a man who stood in the corner

"So Zabuza didn't even try to kill the bridge builder" said Gato

"Hmph so much for the so called demon of the mist" said the Daimyo

"We'll let them think they've won only for us to crush their hopes when I kill the bridge builder and the ninja protecting him"

"See my lord we should have just paid for him"

"Yes Gato you are right again"

* * *

In a clearing near the village Team 21 gathered around Kushina and Hikari "All right our main mission is to eliminate Gato the daimyo and their forces we will alternate between killing their forces watching the bridge and training"

"Mom what about the Konoha ninja"

"Hopefully we avoid them as much as possible but just incase Hinata keep up the transformation and Naruto keep your mask on"

"Hai sensei" they said

"Great Hinata you stay with Hikari Naruto I want you to practice your fusion style Yugito go with him make sure no one finds the bodies"

"Hai sensei come on Naruto Kun"

"Right behind you Yugito Chan" Naruto said before following his blonde girlfriend

* * *

Naruto and Yugito looked leaped from rooftop to rooftop around an alley and saw some thugs around a woman

"No please

"Don't cry toots we're gonna have some fun"

Naruto/Arashi leaped down between them

Get out of the way brat" one of the goons said

"Not gonna happen" Naruto/Arashi then began performing hand signs "**Ice style certain kill ice spears**"

From the ground under the thugs spears of ice rose up impaling them through their guts heads arms legs and chests blood soaked onto the icicles and one of the thugs large intestine fell on to the ground

"Yugito Chan get rid of the bodies"

"Hai Arashi Kun" "**Fire style two tails fire ball**" Yugito let loose a fire ball that destroyed the bodies

"Nice Job Yugito Chan" said Naruto/Arashi giving the blonde jinchuriki a peck on cheek

"Thank you Arashi Kun"

Naruto/Arashi turned to the woman "Are you alright"

"Yes I'm alright thank you I don't want to think about what would happen if you hadn't come when you did"

"It was no problem we were happy to help" said Yugito

"My name is Tsunami please let me repay you with dinner"

"Sure" said Arashi/Naruto

* * *

Naruto/Arashi and Yugito followed Tsunami to her house she opened the door "Yugito san would you mind helping me with dinner"

"No problem"

"Arashi you can sit in the living room dinner should be ready soon"

Naruto/Arashi walked into the living room where the old man who was with the Konoha ninja

Oh shit thought Naruto/Arashi

"What are you doing here you bastard" Naruto/Arashi turned to see Kakashi with crutches thanks to Haku sensei with his genin team

Oh really big shit shit Naruto/Arashi thought

* * *

Okay should Haku be a girl or a boy if he's a girl she'll be paired with Naruto


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki Naruto Fusion Master

39 favorites and 47alerts

Anyone who hasn't voted vote vote and vote some more there's 5000 of you who have read this story

* * *

Oh really big shit thought Naruto

"Answer me you bastard child why are you here"

"Because Tsunami san invited me and Yugito Chan to dinner if I knew you were here I would have gladly refused knowing that anyone from Konoha was in this house"

"Why are you two fighting it is illogical" asked Shino

"He called my mother a whore the only reason I don't rip him apart limb is that our villages are allies"

"Your mother abandoned Konoha and her family"

"I didn't abandon anyone Kakashi" Kushina walked into the house followed by Hinata and Hikari

"Arashi why are you and Yugito here instead of removing Gato's forces

This got a surprised look from the old man "Sorry Mom we were doing that but we saved a woman from getting raped and she invited us to dinner"

This really got a surprised look from the old man "Thank you for saving my daughter from those thugs"

"It was no problem old man" said Naruto/Arashi

"No big deal you protected my daughter and are here to get rid of Gato and his gang"

"Tazuna san why are you thanking this this this bastard he wasn't supposed to exist" said Kakashi

"And what was I supposed to do after Minato died and I wasn't allowed to raise my first born who I heard was kidnapped and killed commit seppuku" said a glaring Kushina

"Wait a minute miss do you mean Minato Namikaze"

Kushina looked at the young Aburame "you must be Shibi's boy you two look alike" Kushina said "Yes Minato Namikaze was my first husband"

From the other Konoha Genin besides Shino they looked like they had swallowed a fish

'Oh shit sensei is going to die she's insulted the widow of the yellow flash' Sakura thought 'and called her son a bastard this won't end well'

'Sensei might as well be wearing a target over his chest because this can't possibly end well' Sasuke thought

Even Tazuna was surprised 'Wave doesn't even have a ninja village and even we know about the yellow flash I should have just gone to Kumo'

"Well yes that is what you should have done you don't understand it you should have committed seppuku but instead you opened up your legs for the first person in Kumo with a penis and had the blonde standing in front of me"

"Get out of my house Hatake" said Tazuna

"What"

"You heard me get out of my house get out of my country I'm firing you you haven't done anything except have your students fight your battles and get injured in a fight that was none of your freaking business from what I see Kumo is actually helping"

"And we're doing it for free" said Kushina

"What Kumo must be run by morons"

"I'm a kage level ninja I can unleash a typhoon in the middle of Suna if I wanted to so shut the hell up like Tazuna san said your contract has been terminated I'd think Hiruzen would love to hear that"

Kakashi mumbled something before ordering his students to grab their things after they did he limped out with them following him

"I'd hate to ask but" "Don't worry Tazuna san we'll protect you and your workers and complete our mission" Kushina's stomach then rumbled "Although dinner never hurt anyone"

"Arashi Kun dinner is Sensei what are you doing here"

"It's a long story oh and the Konoha dirt bag and his squad are gone so you can stop with calling me Arashi and Hinata chan can drop the transformation"

"Oh thank kami" Hinata said before dropping the transformation freaking out Tazuna a little bit "I was running low on chakra"

* * *

Over the past week the bridge was being built months ahead of schedule thanks to a small army of shadow clones and as the bridge was closer to being complete more and more of Gato's soldiers 'disappeared' and everyone began feeling hope again thanks to team 21 even Inari Tazuna's grandson stopped moping thanks to Naruto

A week later just as the bridge was about to be finished Kushina assembled her team "All right the bridge is almost done so Gato and the wave Daimyo will probably make a move tomorrow at the latest so everyone be on high alert"

"Hai sensei" the three genin chorused

"Great if all goes well Gato and the Daimyo will be dead and Hikari will be the new Daimyo by the end of the week"

* * *

(And now a brief stop in Konoha)

It hadn't even been a week since team 7 left for their C turned A rank and here they were in the Hokage's office

"So Kakashi let me get this straight from what you've told me you were attacked by Zabuza Momochi and Kushina Uzumaki a woman whose been **DEAD **for twelve years and due to your injuries you were unable to complete your mission"

"That is correct Hokage Sama" said Kakashi

"Crow" next to team 7 an anbu with a crow mask appeared "Yes Hokage Sama"

"Report"

"Yes Hokage Sama Zabuza Momochi was there but Kakashi did not engage him Kushina Uzumaki did she asked him if he would join Kumo but after a brief battle he refused Kakashi then attempted to kill both of them with a twin chidori calling Kushina a whore and calling her son a bastard and scum"

"Son?"

"Hai Hokage Sama apparently someone high up in the village refused to allow Naruto to be raised by her she left the village and produced said son with someone in Kumo she is also aware of Narutos death Kakashi was then injured by an ally of Zabuza the injuries came from her she also seemed to have trained Kushina's son at one point"

"Wait the one who did this to me was a she"

"I thought you said Zabuza is the one who injured you" said Sarutobi "Continue Crow"

"Hai Hokage Sama I followed team 7 to the client's house where in less than an hour after they arrived two of Kushina's genin team came to the house they saved the clients daughter from being raped and she wished to repay them with dinner Kakashi then started an argument with Kushina's son I believe the only reason he didn't attempt to kill him was due to his injuries shortly after his arrival Kushina arrived with her remaining student and client there was an argument where Kakashi said Kushina should have committed seppuku the former client then terminated the contract between team 7 and him and told him and I quote get out of my house and get out of my country"

"Thank you Itachi take your brother and his teammates out while I speak to Kakashi"

* * *

(Well I'll leave that to your imagination for a chapter back to the main character)

At the unnamed bridge Team 21 were with Tazuna having left some shadow clones to guard Tsunami Hikari and Inari

"So the red death is protecting the bridge builder" from the mist stepped forward a man in his twenties with black hair in a braid and a moustache beard combo wearing blood red martial robes and a fur cape on his arm were headbands for Kiri Kusa Ame Hoshi Iwa Ishi and Konoha with X's carved into the metal

"Goru Kaguya" Kushina growls

"Ah so you know about me" Goru says

"You're a B rank criminal who kills genin so you can hear them scream" said Kushina

"I also kill for money" said Goru

"It still doesn't make it better you nut case" Said Zabuza as he appeared by Kushina with Haku by Naruto

"Oh it seems I'm out numbered let's change that" Goru then performed a hand sign "Ninja art skeleton squad"

Bones began to grow out of his body taking the forms of skeletons surrounded by auras of chakra two on each side of Goru

"That is the most disturbing Jutsu I've ever seen in my life" said Zabuza

"Alright me and Zabuza will handle Goru you three and Haku take out the skeletons"

"Right"

Naruto and Hinata double teamed one of the skeletons with a wind and lightning infused strike "these things break from foreign chakra" said Hinata

"Well let's fill them with it" Naruto said "Ice style artic blizzard" from Narutos mouth he released a massive blizzard freezing the remaining skeletons and with a punch from Haku

"Nice moves Haku sensei" said Naruto

Haku removed her mask and placed a kiss on his lips "you can call me Haku chan Naruto Kun"

"I I I I" Naruto stammered while his two other girlfriends giggled

Meanwhile while this was happening Kushina Katana in hand and Zabuza with the executioners blade clashed with Goru and his bone blades Kushina and Savuza leaped back each performing hand signs

"Water style water dragon jutsu"

"Secret style hurricane palm"

A dragon made of water and a small hurricane were sent at Goru a cloud of steam surrounded them

"Time to die you nut case" Kushina said before she and Zabuza charged in the mist and a half of Goru was sent through the mist landing at Narutos feet

"Goru failed" everyone on the bridge turned to see Gato and the wave Daimyo with an army of thugs behind them

"Kill the men but leave the women I can get a good deal off them"

Naruto unleashed his killer intent on the army making them hesitate in charging Naruto was surrounded in red chakra

Fusion release was a powerful Kekkei Genkai that combine elements in infinite combinations but each element had to be unlocked in moments of extreme anger

'it's been a couple of years since he gained an element' thought Hinata

"Be gone with the thunder clap" Naruto said as he began forming hand signs so fast it would be impossible for the Sharingan to even see it

"Thunder style fist of thundrus" behind Naruto the image of a blue demon appeared Narutos hand covered in an aura the same color as the demon Naruto cocked back his fist and slammed it creating a wave of blue energy that fried the thugs Gato and the corrupt Daimyo like fish on a stove

* * *

The next day Hikari was crowned Daimyo of wave and a alliance was made between wave and Kumo

A week later in the Raikage office team 21 was in front of A's desk

"report"

"Mission successful Raikage Sama Gato and the Daimyo were killed and wave was freed under Hikari oh and Naruto got a new girlfriend" said Kushina

"Mom"

"Excellent now since we're allies with Konoha we've been invited to the Chunin exams so team 21 want to make Konoha look bad" asked A already knowing the awnser

"Oh yeah" they said

* * *

and that's the end as you can see the uchiha clan is still alive due to the fact that the corrupt civillian council is DEAD enjoy


	8. a challenge is afoot

A challenge is afoot (what ever that means)

To all my Naruto fans I challenge you to my

**NARUTO JINCHURIKI OF SOMETHING OTHER THEN THE KYUBI CHALLENGE **

The rules are on my profile

leave a reveiw or pm me if you want to do it


	9. Chapter 9

Uzumaki Naruto Fusion Master

48 favorites and 62 alerts thanks to all

To Lunarius Monarch you are a Filipino pervert but I will awnser your request with a list of girls Naruto will be paired with at some point in this story

Hinata

Yugito

Haku

Karin

Lei (you'll figure it out)

Yukata

* * *

Naruto was training in a training field shadow sparring

"I thought I'd find you here" Naruto turned to see Hinata walking up to him

"What are you doing here Hinata Chan" asked Naruto

"I came here looking for you Naruto I know Konoha isn't our favorite place in the world but as far as they're concerned you're dead and even if they figure out who are you haven't been a jinchuriki for nine years"

"I know Hinata Chan but that doesn't make the pain go away" said Naruto as he held his head down Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto pulling him close

"Naruto Kun it's okay we'll be fine Konoha can't hurt us anymore and if they try we'll rip their damn hearts out"

Naruto smiled that is until they disappeared from the training grounds and found themselves in a clearing full of tall grass and a tree the size of the Raikage tower surrounded by wolves

"Uh nice doggies" said Naruto

"Uh Naruto they're wolves not dogs" said Hinata

"Well Technically your both right" said a large aged wolf at the base of the tree

"Where are we?"

"You are in the howling moon woods a one hundred day journey from Kumogakure I am the wolf sage"

"What do you want with us" asked Naruto

"I have foreseen many things in my life I have seen that you two have a great destiny which is why I wish to you to be wolf summoners"

A normal sized Wolf carrying a giant scroll in its mouth and brings it to Naruto and Hinata

"Can we have a minute Wolf Sage Sama?"

"Of course"

Naruto and Hinata walked a few steps from the pack of wolves "Should we sign it" asked Hinata

"Hinata Chan if the Sannin are powerful for toads slugs and snakes imagine our reputations with wolves"

"Naruto kun what would you know about the Sannin I did your homework for you in the academy"

"Yeah but you still love me don't you" said Naruto flashing her a cheeky grin

Hinata kisses Naruto on the cheek "don't push your luck"

"Fair enough"

Naruto and Hinata walked back over to the wolf sage "We'll sign it" said Naruto

"Sign what" asked the sage

"The Wolf contract" said Hinata

"What contract"

"The wolf contact"

"Oh the wolf contract who are you again not just anyone can sign the wolf contract"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Yotsuki"

"Oh yes I brought you here to sign the wolf contract are you going to sign it now"

"Yes we are hurry give us the contract before he forgets again"

The wolf with the contract in it's mouth drops it at his feet Naruto and Hinata sign the contract quickly

"Okay thank you for letting us sign your contract but me and Hinata are going to leave now" Naruto then grabbed Hinata around the waist and used the lightning shunshin to appear back at the training grounds

Naruto then collapsed "wow never thought I would run out of chakra"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Konoha council room Kakashi was facing the entire Konoha council and they were pissed off

"Kakashi explain your actions and this time speak honestly"

"Hokage Sama we all thought Kushina died but then she shows up in a minor nation as a Kumo ninja for Kami's sake"

"And you thought it would be a good idea to call her a whore and told her she should have committed seppuku" said Sarutobi "WHAT IN KAMI IS WRONG WITH YOU"

"She had a kid with someone other than Minato Sensei"

"Oh wow a widow having kids with someone else shocker" said Takuya Ngami a member of the new civilian council

"Then how do you explain how her brat is the same age as Naruto would be if he was alive" said Kakashi

"Kushina is a seal master if she really wanted a baby it wouldn't be surprising if she created a seal to shorten the gestation process" said Shikaku

"Well what are we going to do with Hatake not only did we lose a potential trade partner our alliance with Kumo could have been jeopardized because of him" said Fugaku Uchiha

"He's right Kakashi Hatake you are on probation if you are caught doing anything against Kumo again you will be stripped of your rank and your eye is that clear"

Kakashi sighed "Clear Hokage Sama"

Two days later twenty four Kumo genin and their sensei's were gathered Naruto Hinata and Yugito were near the gates when another team walked up to them one had red hair with her headband in a bandana another had white hair with a lollipop in his mouth both had a katana on their back in the middle was a boy with bright orange hair and white skin wearing a t shirt and grey cargo shorts with the headband sewn into it

"Z what's up" said Naruto as he walked over to the team giving the middle guy a fist bump

"Not much Naruto you"

"Eh came back from an A rank mission got a new girlfriend oh and me and Hinata signed the wolf contract"

"Well your life is definitely interesting isn't it" said Z

"All right all Kumo Genin gather with your sensei's it will take a week to reach Konoha so let's get going" said Kushina

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Sarutobi was looking at a picture of Kushina's Genin team taken by Crow

Particularly the blonde in the middle

'Well Naruto it seems you take after your mother in more ways than one' thought Hiruzen with a laugh

At the same time on a distant mountain a young girl with bright green hair wearing a purple tank top and black shinobi pants was meditating with a every breath a red cloak with three tails appeared and disappeared around her body

"Well Aina chan I'm impressed" the girl opened her eyes revealing them to be coal black with grey sclera the girl looked to see Jiraiya and two small old toads standing in front of her

"Thanks Jiraiya Sensei but it's mostly Isobu"

"Isobu?" asked one of the toads

"The Sanbi all I had to do was ask and he lets me borrow his chakra"

"That shouldn't be possible nearly every jinchuriki of the Sanbi lost their minds trying to draw it's chakra only the Yodaime Mizukage kept his sanity"

"Apparently none of them asked before" said Aina the young girl then stood up "So I get to go please" the girl then released the dreaded puppy eyes (well it's dreaded by guys with girlfreinds)

Jiraiya sighed "All right"

"Yes Thanks Sensei" the girl then left with an oil shunshin

"HA HA the one apprentice you have who doesn't call you a pervert and she has you wrapped around her little finger"

"don't remind me" said Jiraiya

* * *

And the chapter is DONE I hope you've enjoyed the chapter


End file.
